


The Slighting of Yavanna Kementári

by Enonem



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: Yavanna's relationship with Elves and Men through the Ages.





	The Slighting of Yavanna Kementári

First came the Vanyar and the Noldor from the East and they thanked Yavanna warmly for her gifts. Most of all they thanked her for the Two Trees, which gave them light. But the Vanyar made their homes by the mountains, to be close to Varda and Manwë, whom they loved above all, and there they wove their works of words. The Noldor she saw often in her husband's workshop, learning from him many skills and loving the treasures deep in the earth. This did not offend Yavanna.

Then the Teleri came, and dwelt by the sea. They cared little for the gifts of Kementári, loving the sea almost more than the Noldor love their work. They took the wood from her trees and with it made ships to travel the waters. They thought little of Yavanna and Yavanna thought little of them. And that was what was best.

Ages passed, and one day Melian returned grieving from the East. Resting her heart in Lórien, she spoke with Yavanna at times of her kingdom in Middle Earth. She spoke of the soft darkness under the canopy of Doriath, of the flowers that grew there and of her daughter dancing among them.  
"Yet your palace was built in the rock."

Soon after, Doriath was no more and with it all Beleriand. Yavanna saw all the life she had tended to in her youth lost beneath the waves. And she wept.

The Men of Númenor she never saw. The Elves of Aman brought news of them and she heard that they had little love for her work, beyond that it gave them nourishment and improved the view from their homes. Still, they gave her thanks, for a time, and these she accepted graciously. Then Númenor was lost also.

More ages passed still and Galadriel returned with her people. And they, with Yavanna's grace, made their new abodes in the high branches of trees again, for they loved them for their beauty and their strength. And this did not displease Kementári.

Other elves came who also had lived among trees and whished to do so again. These loved the trees for themselves and Yavanna was pleased with them. Yet they wandered the woods, filling them with cheerful songs, and sat but seldom with her, having little desire to learn of her works.

The Children of Ilúvatar loved her works, but took them for granted. This Yavanna bore well, for Elves and Men lived by taking the lives of her plants, and she loved them, only just, the less for it.

And then one day Sam Gamgee arrived from the East.


End file.
